


HBHBHB

by Isaoverfloing_withfeelings



Series: HBHBHB [1]
Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaoverfloing_withfeelings/pseuds/Isaoverfloing_withfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, for the record, when people wonder what color Isa’s eyes are—judging from the photos--her eyes are between a light blue and gray—depending on what she’s wearing and her mood. But what people really call the color is “amazing, beautiful”.</p><p>My first listen of this song, before I read any fanfic, or what Flo claims the song is about—L.A. skyline? Maybe partially because she was in L.A. with Isa, and there are Instagrams of them up in the hills over L.A. By the Hollywood sign? Well, we know that Flo likes to climb, so hills? Yeah, I think so. </p><p>My first impression was that she was talking about someone’s eyes. Because that’s how people talk about someone’s eyes. Hence the following. Yet. This is only the first chapter for this song. I think there will be a discussion, somewhere in here. We know they hate to separations from each other. And Florence is the more emotionally expressive one; it’s why she’s the lyricist.</p><p>My thoughts are that HBHBHB is mostly about their feelings for each other.</p><p>And POV will shift as the story goes along. Hope I don’t confuse you. Squirrel brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HBHBHB

** I. How Big. How Blue. How Beautiful.: Those Beautiful blue eyes. **

I wake with her so many mornings, Flo thinks, her heart swelling with love. I love it when her eyes first open. How big--how blue--how beautiful.

Oohoohooh! Gotta write it down! Perfect! Like her eyes. Like how I see the L.A. skyline--and watching it come up--it _is_ big, blue and beautiful too. Ha!

Now to get up without wakin’ up my sweetheart. Flo smiles. And gave Isa’s shoulder a gentle squeeze and a light kiss.

She threw on one of Isa’s large t-shirt and inhaled deeply, daydreaming. Oh god, she thought—how distracting, and made herself sit over at the desk with her notebook. Her face scrunched up as she tried thinking on how to arrange the words on the page. She sighed.

Argh! Let me just go on this. If I think on it too much, then I won’t be able to think of anything else. She hummed to herself while waiting for Isa to wake up. Oh, waiting for her to wake up, and she frowned. And I hate it when we’re separated by that—that--yeah—I _hate it_ when I’m in London and she’s here. She glanced in the direction of her little blonde _sleeping_ friend.

Then Flo heard Isa stirring over on the bed. To hide that she was working on a new song, she quickly threw the notebook under a pile of her clothes near the chair by the bed. She then tackled Isa before she could throw off the bedclothes. “So how did my love sleep?” Florence said wrapping her arms her Isabella.

“Your ‘love’ didn’t sleep very well, what with your tossing around,” Isa said grumpily, yawning loudly. “Come back to bed, babe. Want to cuddle some more. Still sleepy.”

Flo smiled mischievously into her friend’s hair. Hmm—‘cuddle’—THAT won’t last long. She let go of Isa before pulling off the t-shirt to climb back under the sheets.

**II. Cuddling? Not for long.**

Cuddling _didn’t_ last for long either.

Flo again wrapped her long arms around her lover’s small body, sliding them around her waist. She buried her nose in Isa’s platinum blonde hair and inhaled, as she’d done earlier with the t-shirt. I could get lost in this, she thought, and squeezed Isa more tightly.

“Hey,” Isa said, “I said ‘cuddle’, not ‘squish’.” She laughed. “But now that you’ve started _that—“._ Her voice trailed off and she quickly flipped her body around to press up against Florence. “I love _you_ so much,” she said, as she moved her lips against the redhead’s neck. Both women moaned softly with the simple pleasure of feeling each other’s body held so closely.

“Come here, hun, I want to suck in those sweet soft lips of yours.”

Isa quickly and willingly complied, cupping Flo’s face in her hands. It didn’t take long for the soft kisses to deepen and begin the move downward. It was a quick scuffle to see who could make the first move to kiss her lover’s body. With her long limbs, the wrestling match was no contest for Flo. Entwined fingers were pinned overhead, with her starting at the juncture of neck and collarbone. On its own, this began Isa’s writhing movements. She already felt hot from the licks and kisses _slowly, excruciatingly slowly, _trailing down her small wiry body.

“Oh god, Flo,” she choked out, “yer gointa kill me.”

“Kill you with kindness?” Flo purred, while licking and blowing on Isa’s full breasts. “I luv yer boobs, babe.”

“ _Some_ thing—oh god!”

“Hmm—not‘oh god’—‘oh Flo’,” she giggled.

“Oh—oh—stop! Please—stop teas—eee—ing—”

Flo began to move her long-fingered hands slowly down Isa’s body while still trailing her lips along.

The smaller woman now wrapped her legs around the other’s torso, pulling her in closer, her hips arching upward to meet the loving humming mouth. Even making love, Florence couldn’t stop singing, Isa thought, fleetingly.

** III. Plans for climbing. Surprised? **

While toweling herself off after a luxuriously hot shower, Florence started making plans for the day. Hm, we haven’t been up by “the sign” yet. I wonder if Iz is up for a hike?

“Hey, love, whaddaya think of a climb up by the Hollywood sign?” she called out.

“What? Kinda late in the day, yeah? You’ll fry.”

“Hmm, hmmmmm. Nah! ‘S what sunscreen’s for. I wanna go,” Flo pouted, as she came out of the bathroom. “When d’ya think we’ll get another chance?”

“Ppfff, any time you come for a visit, silly girl,” Isa said as she went over to snuggle her still damp girlfriend.

“No heels, Iz. I don’t care how good you are in them; you’ll break an ankle.”

“Ppfff. That’s _you,_ babe,” Isa laughed. “Come. If you want to go, we’ll go. Get dressed.” She threw on an oversized t-shirt, tied a bandanna around her head and grabbed her shades. “Sneakers. I got the sneakers. Just for you,” she said as she laced up her Skechers. “Hurry _up.”_

_(to be continued)_


End file.
